West Hall
Were you looking for the East Hall, the Main Hall from the second game, or perhaps the Left Hall from the fourth game? W. Hall = The is a location in Five Nights at Freddy's within Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. It is viewed with CAM 2A and CAM 2B. In terms of location, it is connected to The Office and the Supply Closet. Only Bonnie and Foxy use this hallway, as Chica and Freddy Fazbear use the right side of the building to progress to The Office. Freddy, however, will use this hall if the power runs out (though he is never actually seen doing so on-camera). Note that the hallway light flickers on and off quickly, and when coming through this hallway, Bonnie can only be seen when the light fixture is on. Foxy's sprint can be triggered by viewing the hallway. If Foxy's sprint is triggered, the player has a small amount of time to shut the left door before Foxy can get inside. Therefore, it is recommended that the player exercise caution when viewing this camera. It should be noted that Foxy will never be visible in the corner of the hall. Only Bonnie is visible in this location. Bonnie commonly comes through this area. Activating the Hall Light while he is in the player's blind spot will show Bonnie standing in the doorway. Even if the door is closed, the player can verify if Bonnie is still there by looking for the shadow created by activating the hall light. His darkened figure can be seen through the camera, standing at the end of the hall, although the flickering ceiling light may render him difficult to make out for a few seconds. Bonnie will also appear at the corner right next to The Office. It is interesting to note that on Night 4 and beyond (as well as on the Custom Night), when Bonnie is occupying the corner, his head will twitch and snap, and a sound byte also used in the Visual Hallucinations will accompany him. The same applies for Chica. This can be beneficial to the player since the sound byte will still play even if the player is not viewing him, or even if they don't have the Monitor up at all, for that matter, similarly to when Chica is in the Kitchen. If the sound byte plays alone, without any Hallucinations accompanying it, the player automatically knows that either he and/or Chica are in their corners, eliminating the need to check them. It is required to check them in the mobile version since the sound file is not present. Also worth noting is the poster on the wall in the corner, as it can be used to summon Golden Freddy into The Office through a tedious procedure. Fortunately, this usually only occurs on Night 1 and Night 3. The poster can be 1 of 3 pictures: a bodyshot of Freddy, a distorted picture of Freddy ripping off his own head, or a head shot of Golden Freddy. If it is the latter, lowering the Monitor will make Golden Freddy appear in The Office, with flickering "IT'S ME" hallucinations and a distorted audio file playing. If the player does not raise their Monitor within one or two seconds of him appearing, Golden Freddy's kill screen will commence, and this will intentionally shut down the game. This can discourage players from frequently checking the corner, in fear of summoning him. Appearance The West Hall (CAM 2A) is the hallway leading from the Dining Area to The Office. At the far end of the hallway, the Dining Area can be seen, as well as a light. There is a door on the left with a low light shining through. Star-shaped decorations hang from the ceiling. The walls are gray, the floor is red and blue-tiled, much like in the East Hall and the Dining Area, and the bottom of the walls are white and black-tiled and outlined in red. On the left wall, various pictures drawn by children are hung, similar to the ones inside The Office. At the end of the hallway, viewed in CAM 2B, is a corner littered with papers and trash. On the walls hang some papers with writing on them, as well as a poster of Freddy holding out his mic with the words "Let's Party" in caps on top. There appear to be monitors of some type on the ground near the door. Star-shaped decorations hang here as well. The floor is a blue-ish and black tile. A bunch of wires seem to hang from the ceiling over the monitors near the door. Trivia *Some of the children's drawings in the hallway itself are rather bizarre and out of place, and they definitely don't appear to have been drawn by actual kids. Some of them even seem to hint at some of the secrets in the game, like a drawing of Bonnie up close with black eyes and white pin-prick pupils, or a drawing of Freddy in a similar manner. All of the drawings of the animatronics themselves lack their regular eyes. *In the alternate poster in which Freddy rips his head off, Freddy's left hand matches the marking seen on his face normally. However, his right hand still seems to be holding his microphone, while the part of his face that bears that print remains untouched. This may be an oversight, or otherwise unrelated to the handprints at all. *The posters of Freddy Fazbear and Golden Freddy are exactly the same size. However, the distorted picture of Freddy is printed on a larger piece of paper, located slightly lower than the default picture, and attached to the wall with a white pin, while the original poster has no pins. *If Foxy's sprint is triggered at the same time Bonnie is in the hallway, only Foxy will be shown, and Bonnie will not appear. *In the hall, the tiles appear red and blue. In the corner of the hall, however, they are black and blue. This could possibly just be an oversight by Scott Cawthon. *When the player views Foxy's sprint, the light at the end of the hallway will stop flickering. *The light seems to flicker more vigorously when Bonnie is in the hallway. *The static in the hallway camera seems to become more prominent when Foxy is running. *CAM 09 from Five Nights at Freddy's 3 bears a notable resemblance to the West Hall, such as the positioning and angle of the camera, the near identical design of the floor and walls, the door on the left wall (leads into the Supply Closet in Five Nights at Freddy's and CAM 10 in Five Nights at Freddy's 3), and a cartoon drawing on the left side, comparable to the multiple children's drawings in the West Hall in a similar position. **Even Springtrap's position in the hallway is very similar to Bonnie's when he is in the West Hall. |-|Gallery = Gameplay 206.png|Bonnie in the West Hall. Foxysprinthq.gif|Foxy charging towards The Office. O2hyThN.png|The distorted Freddy poster, appearing to rip his own head off. 540.png|The poster of Golden Freddy that triggers him to appear in The Office. This giggling can be heard while viewing it. 188.png|Bonnie in the W. Hall Corner. 479.png|Bonnie looking into CAM 2B as his head twitches. Bonnie ECH.gif|Bonnie twitching on later nights. (Click to animate) Brightened 206_bright.png|Bonnie in the West Hall, brightened. Foxyrunbrightened.gif|Foxy running down hallway, brightened. FoxyChomChomBrightenedContrastedNicely.gif|Foxy running down the West Hall, brightened and slowed down. WestHall_A.png|CAM 2A, brightened and saturated for clarity. WestHall_Normal.png|CAM 2B, brightened. WestHall_Distort.png|Distorted Freddy, brightened. WestHall_Golden.png|Golden Freddy Poster, brightened. 188_bright.png|Bonnie in the W. Hall Corner, brightened. 479_bright.png|Bonnie looking into CAM 2B as his head twitches, brightened. Miscellaneous Screen_Shot_2014-10-10_at_5.50.49_PM.png|Bonnie in the West Hall with lights during the game's trailer. Category:Locations Category:Five Nights at Freddy's